Tribbles proteins, of which three mammalian homologues are known, are poorly characterized proteins that have been implicated in protein degradation. They are characterized by a central non-functional kinase-like domain. We recently identified Tribbles homologue 2 (Trib2) as a Notch-regulated transcript in leukemic cells undergoing growth arrest. To investigate the in vivo function of Trib2, mice were reconstituted with hematopoietic stem cells retrovirally expressing Trib2. All Trib2 reconstituted mice developed clonal acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) that could be serially transferred. Because Drosophila Tribbles negatively regulates slbo, the Drosophila homologue of C/EBP, we investigated the relationship between Trib2 and C/EBPa. We identified Trib2 in a complex with C/EBPa, which resulted in C/EBPa degradation. To determine the relevance of our findings to human AML, a survey of Trib2 mRNA expression in human AMI patient samples identified elevated Trib2 expression in a subset of samples. Together, our data identify Trib2 as an oncogene in the pathogenesis of AML that functions by inactivating C/EBPa. The goals of this proposal are to determine the mechanism by which Trib2 induces C/EBPa degradation, determine the mechanism by which Trib2 induces AML, to identify the Trib2-expressing hematopoietic progenitors that initiate AML, and to identify genes that cooperate with Trib2 in the pathogenesis of AML. These studies should not only lead to a better understanding of the pathogenesis of AML, but should have direct translational utility as they will identify new targets for diagnosing and treating AML. Experiments described in this project will greatly benefit from extensive interactions with the other Project Leaders and their projects and will also make extensive use of the scientific cores.